


There Will Be Rain

by PrincessofTor



Series: There Will Be Rain [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Futuristic, Love Conquers All, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drought has covered the world and water is an expensive commodity.  When a mystical creature calling himself the Rainmaker appears demanding a sacrifice, Akihito knows it is he who can save the world - but at what price.</p><p>Disclaimer: These characters belong to Yamane Ayano and I am just borrowing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be Rain

Akihito sat in the middle of a large field, the dry brown grass rustling with his movements. A few children, skin tan from the burning sun, kicked a soccer ball around happily. As he snapped photos of them he remembered a time when this field was green and beautiful. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the time after a big rain, he, Takato and Koh had been out flying kites. As the wind caught their brightly painted paper dragons, he fumbled with the string and was in danger of losing his kite. Running backwards and trying to reel it in he fell butt first into a large mud puddle almost ruining his favorite camera. He kept hold of his kite though. In trying to pull him out of the mud, Takato had fallen in with him. Not one to be left out, Koh ‘accidentially’ fell in too. They had so much fun that day and others like it. Now everything was dry and the chance of falling into a mud puddle was nonexistent. How he wished he could turn back time and bring those days back.

The day the rain stopped passed like any other ordinary day. Blue skies, billowy clouds, perfect temperature. The population took to the outdoors enjoying the beautiful weather; playing sports, having picnics, just enjoying the day. At the time nobody noticed that the climate was the same worldwide, not the meteorologists or the scientists or the ordinary citizens. It was strange that nobody noticed although they did soon after when the moderate climate persisted.

Then it happened – one year passed, then two. No rain fell from the skies. The scientists put their heads together, the meteorologists told their daily audiences that no rain was in sight but ‘would be coming soon’. It couldn’t continue this way. No, that was impossible.

The streams and lakes evaporated, the seas receded and humanity mined the ice caps for water. Still humanity knew it wouldn’t stay like this. No, it would rain soon; very soon. Yes very soon.

As the children finished their game and ran off to discover their next adventures, Akihito put his camera away and lay on his back looking at the so blue sky. The dry grass scratched his skin and with an irritated huff he spoke aloud. “We’ve had enough of this” he said quietly. He closed his eyes and imagined rain falling softly on his face. “Please, gods or whoever is listening, please just a little rainfall – just enough to wet the earth. We’ll be good – just make it rain”. As he spoke Aki chuckled listening to himself. “I sound like a little kid asking to have candy for dinner”. He smiled and spread his arms out upon the grass like a sacrifice on that brown field.

He let out a soft breath as the warm breeze ruffled his hair and caressed his face. As he lay there he thought he felt moisture on his face, a slight tickle, almost like tears. Frowning and without opening his eyes he focused his attention on that feeling. Wishful thinking he decided. Then he felt it again and felt instead of saw a shadow cross his prone form. Opening his eyes Aki started briefly as he stared at the beautiful dark figure standing above him. Tall, well-built with shiny black hair and deep gold eyes, the figure was clad in a shimmering tunic. As Aki stared, the figure smiled slightly and flexed his body throwing his shoulders back. Large black wings, shining with drops of water slowly unfurled from his back and gracefully dipped to his sides almost covering him like a cloak. 

“I’ve gone insane” Aki thought suddenly and laughed out loud. The creature cocked his head and spoke softly. Aki couldn’t understand the words and laughed again. “I knew the day would come” he said to the creature, “I probably should get in out of the sun before my brain fries any more”.

The creature stood there silently, the breeze ruffling his wings and hair. The sunlight reflected off of the water droplets causing miniature rainbows to appear. Aki sighed at the beauty.

“You called me” the creature said and Aki started. He blinked and leaned up on his arms.

“You spoke Japanese. Who or what are you? And, what do you mean I called you. What are you some sort of a god?” I am crazy Aki thought but yet maybe, just maybe this was real. He studied the figure as it spoke again.

“I have been called many names on many worlds. I am the life-giver and death-dealer. I am worshiped, loved and cursed. The people of his world call me the Rainmaker but you may call me Ryu. You called and I came.”

Aki studied the creature called Ryu. He stood and quickly reached out his hand touching one of the wings. They weren’t really feathers but extremely soft nonetheless. He drew his hand away quickly and said “I’m Akihito. Welcome to Earth!” He decided that whatever this is, whoever this being was, he was going with it. What the hell. He grinned at Ryu who cocked his head again and grinned back. The grin was breath-taking. Aki stepped back self-consciously. “So, um, you’re here to make it rain right? So, thanks for that. Long time coming. Anytime would be great!”.  
Ryu spoke again in a language Aki didn’t understand then stepped forward reaching out to touch the young man’s face. “I will bring life to this world” he said “but in return I will have a sacrifice. One cannot be given without the other. Are you my sacrifice Akihito?” Aki backed away quickly feeling the hand slide from his sun-tanned cheek. 

“Um, what kind of sacrifice?” Aki had a sinking feeling in his gut that this wasn’t going to end well. He wished he would have met up with Takato and Koh this morning when they asked him to instead of taking this job photographing a politician’s kids for the man’s campaign. If he had then he’d been cluelessly getting drunk instead of whatever this was.

Ryu smiled that blindingly beautiful smile. “Such fear” he said with a chuckle. Aki glared at him. “Well, what do you think someone is going to feel when you say that!”. Even though he was scared he was starting to get pissed. “Never mind dude, we’re just fine. You can go away now”. Aki turned to run but Ryu caught him quickly and pulled him to his chest. His body was cool and strong and Aki felt the moisture from Ryu’s hair and wings. It felt good. Aki closed his eyes.

“Your world is in pain, Akihito. You have the chance to change that. What would you give for that? I do not demand your death. I only ask you to make a choice. What would you sacrifice to bring the rain? What do you hold dear, what can you never live without. What would you give?”

Aki looked up into those golden eyes. Ryu smiled again and leaned forward kissing the young man on the forehead. Aki sighed. Kisses followed on his eye lids and cheeks and finally his lips. Aki leaned into the kiss his mind blank. Feelings he had never known welled up and he felt the wings close around him as Ryu lowered him to the ground. ‘what would I give?’ he thought as the soft grass ticked his arms. Aki smiled as Ryu nuzzled his neck. He opened his eyes slightly to see a large patch of green grass all around their bodies. 

“You have decided” Ryu said softly. He rose above Akihito and spread his arms. The skies darkened and thunder rumbled through the silent afternoon. Rain began to fall, slowly at first then harder and harder until a full fledged storm raged. Aki held his hand above his eyes to shield himself as he watched Ryu. The figure reached within his tunic and held up a sword. “You have given and I will take” Ryu said solemnly. He raised the sword and brought it down swiftly piercing Aki’s heart. Black wings enveloped him again as the skies blurred and darkness took hold. With a flutter of wings the Rainmaker disappeared as quickly as he had come leaving the lifeless body lying on the sodden field. The wind blew and the rain renewed the earth. 

Akihito was gone, his body recovered shortly after his death. His friends and family mourned him and he was memorialized by his photographs so he would always be remembered. They lamented a life that ended too soon. They would never know his sacrifice, would never understand his choice. It had been made selflessly and with love. And they would never know, as their fields bloomed and lakes restored and the people enjoyed the wealth that the rain brought – they would never know that Akihito gave the most precious thing he could, that he sacrificed the one thing he held dear, that it was he who brought the rain.

XXXXXX  
And…

Aki awoke slowly, stretching his long limbs in happiness. Golden chains, intricately detailed chimed softly with his movements. He raised his arms above his head running his fingers lightly across the wing that cradled his body. Ryu, gloriously nude and ever so perfect smiled down at Aki as he stretched. Aki blushed as he recalled the previous hours and days (he didn’t really know how long since time really didn’t matter anymore) that this being had spent worshiping his body. Well not really his body since he had left that on Earth, but his soul which had been swept away with Ryu when he left. With coaching he found he could take form and discovered with much surprise that he loved Ryu with all his heart and Ryu felt the same. “You will always be by my side, my love, my heart” the Rainmaker said. Aki stretched again and Ryu smiled at him and moved in for another kiss. As the chains jingled Aki thought about his choice. It had not been much of a decision, that choice. What would he choose, what could he give up that he never thought he would. There was only one choice. “My freedom” he said aloud and Ryu chuckled. “That you will never have again my heart. You are mine and you will never be free”. With a rush of strength Aki rose up and tackled Ryu, straddling his waist and laying on his chest. As he kissed the Rainmaker with passion and love, before his mind was lost to this magnificent being he had one last thought. He had made the right choice. He had given up his freedom to save the world. It was the right choice. Definitely the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic ever! Hope you liked it!


End file.
